


Angsty Kobra Kid being sad (request)

by Rocknoutfrthdead



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, No Romance, Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), Protective Siblings, Short, Short One Shot, The Fabulous Killjoys (Danger Days) Are Not MCR, fun ghoul is a dumbass, word count: under 1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocknoutfrthdead/pseuds/Rocknoutfrthdead
Summary: Kobra Kid has a rough time.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul & Jet Star & Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days), Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: Danger Days One Shot Requests!





	Angsty Kobra Kid being sad (request)

**Author's Note:**

> The first of my requested one shots! you can request one from me @rocknoutfrthdead on tumblr.

Poison’s laugh rang out across the quiet night. “Shut up!” Jet hissed at them, but he was laughing too. Ghoul grinned at the two, shaking his head. “You two are idiots,” he said, but the two didn’t stop giggling. “It’s so stupid, Ghoul. How do you accidentally dye your hair _pink_?” Jet said.

Ghoul raised his hands, attempting to defend himself. “In my defense, the dye was in the wrong box!”

“And you couldn’t tell what color it was when you started putting it in your hair?” Poison questioned, raising an eyebrow. 

“I’d never dyed my hair before! I thought it would like, change color or something!” Ghoul protested.

“Can you guys shut the fuck up? Some of us are trying to stay alive out here,” Kobra said from where he stood, apart from the others, looking out over the dark desert.

“Chill out, Kid. It’s not like you’ll be able to see a Drac in this light anyway,” Ghoul said, rolling his eyes. Kobra sniffed and turned away.

Jet laughed, and Poison joined him, but they privately worried about Kobra. He was acting strangely paranoid. It wasn’t like him at all. As the group’s fire started to die down, and as Jet and Ghoul argued with each other over who would be the one to have to snuff it out, Poison stepped away from the two and went to find Kobra.

“You alright, Kobes?” they asked, kneeling beside him in the sand. 

“I’m fine. Why do you ask?”

Poison hesitated. “It just… seems like you’re not acting yourself recently.”

Kobra’s face turned red. “What is that supposed to mean? Maybe I’m just growing up. Maybe I’m just the first killjoy you’ve ever met with half a brain.”

Poison shook their head. “It’s more than that though. Right?”

Kobra looked like he wanted to lash out again, but instead he turned away from Poison and studied the night sky.

“I… sometimes I feel like I would be better off in Battery City.” Kobra said. “Before you get angry at me, I don’t think the Dracs are right, and I hate the ‘crows as much as you do, but desert life isn’t as great as you all play it up to be.”

Now Poison was the one barely restraining their anger. “Do you realize how ungrateful you sound? I risked _everything_ to get us out of the City, and now you’re out here wishing you could go _back_? What’s wrong with you, Kobra?”

“This is why I didn’t tell you before! Because you’re always like this! If anyone has an opinion that’s different than yours, you shut them down. I’m not ungrateful, Party. I just wish things could be different.”

Poison ran their hands through their hair, trying to figure out what they could say to make Kobra see things from their side. “Listen, you were young when we left the City. Maybe you don’t remember it well. But I do. That place was horrific, Kobra. They got you hooked on pills before you could even walk. They wiped people’s memories at the slightest hint of an emotion. They would’ve ruined both of us if we’d stayed.”

“You don’t listen!” Kobra yelled. “I never said that I wanted to go back, Party. But out here in the desert, we don’t get to live. I have to face the fact that I’ll probably be dead by thirty. And maybe that’s okay with you, but I want something more! I want to get to enjoy life without having to constantly be on guard for someone _shooting_ at me. People in the City get to live out their lifespans, why don’t we?”

“Kobra, people in the City don’t get to live. They’re reduced to shells of human beings. There’s no emotions, no creativity, nothing but pills and uniformity and misery. Who cares if we die young? We’re living more life than any of them.”

Kobra’s hands were trembling, his back was hunched over, and his head was buried in his hands. Voice low and tired, he said, “I know that, Party. That doesn’t make it feel any easier, knowing that I could just be shot dead tomorrow and not have the chance to say goodbye.”

Party didn’t know how to respond. They’d lived the past few years of their life without much introspection, internally declaring thoughts as one of the things to leave behind in Battery City. They glanced over at Kobra, who still had their face hidden. “Kobra, I- I have nothing to offer. I don’t know what to say. There’s no good life out here, no matter how you try to spin it. You just have to take a look at the options and decide which one hurts less.”

Kobra looked up, and Poison saw the tracks of tears that had left clear traces across Kobra’s grimy face. “I want to be out here with you, Party. You and Jet and Ghoul. I wouldn’t want to live in the City. I hope you know that.”

Poison nodded, smiling. “Hey, maybe there’s another universe out there where we don’t have to live like this. Maybe in some other timeline, we’re both happy and we’re both alive. Even past thirty.”

Kobra looked at the stars, contemplating. “Yeah. I just hope that whoever we are in another life, we never stop fighting for what we believe in. And that we never lose sight of what we love.”

Poison ruffled Kobra’s hair, and Kobra gave a begrudging smile.. “It’ll be alright. Somewhere, somehow, we’ll be okay. I just know it,” Poison said. And they hoped with all their heart that it was true.


End file.
